Blog użytkownika:Karten/"Moc Bananowego Dzieciaka"
Oto wspaniałe opowiadanie o dojrzewaniu,miłości, konfliktach i walce. Żartuje. To bekowe opowiadanie o Shinkeiu. Rozdzialy będą straszliwie krótkie, prawdopodobnie pełne powtórzeń i błędów. Ale w każdym będzie ballada o Ajfonach i Musume. Nie będzie fajnie. Rozdział 1 Shinkei szedł w stronę szkoły, wpatrzony w swoją Kim Kardaszian. Wczoraj specjalnie ustylizował ją na nią. Jego najukochanszą. Jego Musume. Musiał do tego wydać na prawdę dużo KimDolarów. Ale było warto. Teraz przed jego oczami widniała blondwłosa piękność. Najtrudniej było mu właśnie zrobić jej włosy. Ale tata zapłacił twórcom aplikacji,aby dodali jej cudowną fryzurę i kolor jej włosów. Chłopak przeszedł przez bramę. Jego oczom ukazała się ona. Popatrzył na nią. O nie! Jej fryzura! Ona... Była inna! Nie! Jak mógł zapomnieć o fryzurze jego bogini! Spojrzał na ustawione na tapecie zdjęcie. Nie... Uff.... Jednak Musume po prostu zmieniła uczesanie. Tata był jakiś głupi! Na pewno zaaktualizowała wcześniej zdjęcie na Yanboooku! Oj, okrzyczy Shinkei tatę, okrzyczy. Teraz jednak wysłał mu SMS z nową fryzurą ukochanej. Ona musi być wdrożona do gry. Shinkei postanowił, że ułoży nową balladę o Musume i Ajfonie. W tym celu udał się do magazynu. Tam myślało mu się najlepiej. Po chwili miał już gotową całą balladę. "Muuuuuusuuuuumeeee! Muusuumee! Kiedy patrzę na Cb! Cb! Cb! Moje serce dobrze wie! Db! Db! Db! Żeeeee! Tylko ciut mniej od AJFona loffciam cb! Cb! Cb! Cb!" Postanowił wyjść przed szkołę, i popatrzeć trochę na osobę, do której adresowana była ta piosenka. O tej porze zawsze stała za szkołą. Podczas, gdy obserwował ją podeszła do niej jakaś ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Musume poprosiła ją swoim cudownym głosem o papierosy. JĄ? Jak ona mogła go tak zdradzić? Nie ważne! Shinkei musi jej przynieść te fajki przed tą wywłoką... Miał pomysł. Podszedł do delikwentów. -Zmykaj stąd, chłopczyku -powiedział jeden z nich. Shinkei uśmiechnął się. To był czas, by użyć mocy bananowego dzieciaka. Udał gruby głos i powiedział z uniesioną brodą. -Chłopczyku? Och, wiesz w ogóle do kogo mówisz? Jestem synem właściciela firmy "Akpukin" -I co mnie to obchodzi?- usłyszał odpowiedź. Ach, moc bananowego dzieciaka nie zadziałała. Biedny Shinkei będzie musiał zdobyć papierosy dla swej damy serca w inny sposób. Cóż by tu zrobić? Pomyślał. I nagle na jego Ajfona przyszedł SMS. Bardzo krótki rozdział 2 "Chcesz zdobyć papierosy dla swojej ukochanej? Przyjdź pod okno tego zamkniętego klubu" SMS nadszedł od osoby nazwaniej "Info-chan". Co? Shinkei nie przypominał sobie, żeby zapisywał taki numer. Może to jedna z jego 11 letnich koleżanek z Kim Kardaszien... Ale skąd ona miała wiedzieć , czego potrzebuje? "Jestes moio fanka?" "... Dobra Zapomnij" Shinkei jednak był ciekawy, więc udał się tam, gdzie zaproponowała ta osoba. Leżała tam nowiutka paczka papierosów. Z za rogu wyłoniła się ciemnowłosa wywłoka. Shinkei musi wsiąść te fajki przed nią. Porwał się więc do biegu. Dalej, dalej, zdążysz! NIE! AUUUU! Bananowy Dzieciak potkną się. Jego mundurek zyskał nową plamę, niezbyt widoczną jednak pod warstwami musztardy. Nie przejął się jednak tym. Dziewczyna z włosami koloru węgla podniosła pudełko z fajkami. To był jego koniec. Teraz Musume pokocha ją, nie jego! Usłyszał "OŁ EM DŻI! Teraz jesteś moją NPŚ!" Dlaczego musiało się tak stać? Shinkei skierował się w stronę klasy, nucąc wymyśloną na prędce balladę. "Mu, mu, mu, mu, mu Musume... Fajki, ki,ki,ki chciałem dać to, to, tobie... Po, po, po kochałem Ciebie, ebie... Choć Ajfona ciutkę więcej..." Rozdział 3 Shinkei siedział w ławce, patrząć się na Musume. Wtem pani Kanon wezwała Musume do odpowiedzi. Czy ta nauczycielka ma nie po kolei w głowie? Jak można próbować dokuczyć w jaki kolwiek sposób jego bogini?! Musume otrzymała ocenę niedostateczną! Jak to możliwe? Przecież ona jest taka mądra i piękna... To wina głupiej Kaho! Zadawała za trudne pytania! Tego nie rozwiązłby nawet ten, kto robił Kim Kardaszien, a żeby zrobić coś tak świetnego trzeba być geniuszem! A, właśnie! Shinkei zapomniał odebarać prezentu od chłopaka! Musi zrobić to zaraz po lekcji. Właśnie teraz chłopakowi wpadł do głowy pomysł na balladę. Zapisał ją na kartce w zeszycie. Brzmiała ona: "Och! Dajcie spokój dziś Musume! Ona jeszcze nieee umie! I to nie jest jeej wina! Że jest wyjątkowa i innaaaa! Jej inteligencja jet tak wielka jak ekran mojego ajfona! Ajfony są tylko trochę leprze niż ona!" Postanowił więc wyrazić, co myśli o całym zajściu. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek podszedł do szafki jej ukochanej. Umieścił tam liścik: "Droga najukochańsz! jestem zdania, sze ta gupa kanon sadaje sa gupje pytki jesli ty tesz s niej lol ómófmy sie sa szkołom, tam, kcie cociennie paliż papijerosy tfój ukohanykoleka pees: chciałem ć daci fajki, ale tak ayano cz jaq jej tam fsiela ie pjerwsza" I poszedł na umówione miejsce. Za chwilę zjawiła się Ona. -E... To od Cb były ten liściq? OŁEMDŻI! -Tak. To... ja. -A, to sorry, ale zapomniałam, że się śpieszę. Shinkei oczywiście zrozumiamł, że nie ma czasu. Przecież jego bogini nie mogła kłamać. Za to powiedziała do niego "OŁEMDŻI". To znaczyło, że była nim zachwycona. Shinkei uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na ekran tebleta. Kuuurrrdeeee! Przez spotkanie z Musume kompletnie zapomniał odebrać prezentu od chłopaka! Rozdział czwarty Czyli o miłości, ajfonach i Kim Karadzien... No, czyli... jak zwykle, ale zmieniłąm trochę styl pisania na taki z tanich romansideł. Zacznijmy więc. Ludzie są w stanie poświęcić dla miłości na prawdę wiele. Tak, dotknęło to również Shinkeia. Któż by pomyślał, że on, ten dziwny dzieciak jest w stanie oddać dziewczynie, która niedawno go spławiła to, co dla niego najważniejsze. Żeby nie było: przemyślał tą decyzję wiele razy. Lecz kiedy dowiedział się, że Musume przez tyle lat musiała ukrywać dzieloną z nim pasję. Wstydziła się jej. Postanowił wieęc, że sprawi, że nie będzie miała się czego wstydzić. Dzień wcześniej znalazł jej telefon, z odpaloną aplikacją. Tą, której poświęcił tak wiele czasu. Kim Kardaszien: de aim bjutiful. Miała dopiero 5 lvl. Mało ubrań, chłopak z małymi bonusami do urody. Ale widać było, że dziewczyna była zaangażowana w grę- po prostu jej to nie wychodziło. Bananowy dzieciak myślał nad tym wiele czasu, ale w końcu zdecydował się dać to, na co pracował tak wiele lat. Jego konto na Kim Kardaszien. Napisał do niej liścik, który włożył jej do szafki. Napisał do niej, aby nie wstydziłą się swoich zaineteresowań. Napisał, żeby nie przejmowala się opinią innych. Napisał, że ważne jest to, ona sama myśli o sobie. Poprosił ją,aby przyszła koło fontanny po lekcjach. Napisał, że ma jej coś ważnego do przekazania. Jednak jak wiecie, ludzie są okrutni. Pewien chłopak, nazywany Budo Masutą, pokłócił się z Oką Ruto, o to, kto bardziej nie lubi Shinkeia. Postanowile, że się założą. I tak oto do kanapki Shinkeia zostały ciutkę poprawione przez jego kochanych kolegów środniem na przeczyszczenie. Tego dnia chłopak przeżył wspaniały romans, jednak nie z Musume, a z kobietą o twarzy z porcelany. Spędził z nią na prawdę parę gorących godzin, choć było to bolesne. Jednak Musume nie poczuła się wystawiona. Nie zabrała bowiem tego dnia kluczyków do szafki. // Jestem kłamaczką, miała być ballada w każdym rozdziale, ale nie nie ma. łapcie za to treść listu maj lofli fiem ło tfjim kocie na KK:dab nja ma se czg wstdzc. ja sm mm. fiem tesz, sze fstycisz siem ło tym pofiecieci. nje martf siem co pomyślunujom clofieki. No, j spodkajimy siem po lecjah pszy fantanie. mac cosi tla cb. tfuj lofli hanej Rozdział namber pięć, ale jest nie ważny, ale dialogi, ale nowa postać Pozdrawiam Listę -Hej! Ty, jak ci tam?- do usu Shinkeia dobiegł głos jakiegoś biednego ucznia, który jeszcze chyba nie wiedział, do kogo mówi. -Mówisz do mnie, dzieciaczku?- odpowiedział bananowy dzieciak. -Co? Jak śmiesz zwracać się tak do dyraktora, gówniarzu* -Ach, pan dyrektoreczeq! Przepraszamy! Parco, mysilałem, sze to jakisi deliwenteczeq! A s taqum tszeba oztyro! In tru, in tru! -Och, dobrze wiem, wiem, już nie nie mów, bo twoj gło.... Muszę cię o coś poprosić! Czy mógłbyś pójść szanownej pani Shiori Risa, i zaniść jej to- tu nauczyciel dostaniesz za to pozytywną ocenę z zachwiania... -To parco dopsz jusz to niozem jusz dopsze parco parco naji lepiej! In tru in tru! -Jusz ić... idź, znaczy się!- poprawić się dyrektor. "Ach, pod wpływem tego małolata coś zaczyna dziać się z moim językiem..." Shinkei był zdenerwowany. Na początku myślał, że będzie musiał użyć czegoś, co wymagało od niego masę wysiłku. Musiałby użyć "Mocy Bananowego Dzieciaka"... A to byloby bardzo, ale to bardzo trudne w stosunku do potężnego bossa, jakim był dyrektor. Cóż, teraz jednak musiał iść do tej nauczycielki i oddać jej te papiery... Trudno... Zmierzał on w stronę klasy 3-3.. Ciekawe, co ta ticzerka robiła o tej godzinie w szkole. Wszedł do klasy, i jego oczom ukazała się ONA. Jego najulubiensza na świecie Musume! Co ona tu robiła? -Cieni topry psze najiókohanisza misterko ticzer! -Dzien dobry, panie Sawarimasu- odpowiedziała Shiroi-Przyszedł pan na korepetycje? -Korepetycyje? Co panji muffi? J tó iezd moia Musu... Ni, f kasztym rasie pan dyryłon kasał mje pszynieść to fie pani no to jest to i fie pani to... -Tak, tak, gów... kochany, daj mi to... Dziękuje... Świetnie, najukochaniszy... Najukochanszy znaczy się! Tak, właśnie. -To proszeem parco... Nom...- i nagle przez jego umysł przebiegł mały impuls. -Ech... Czyyyyyyy.... moge coś powieedzieć... Zaśpie... Nie... Dowi.....- i w tym momencie wybiegł z klasy. Zestresował się. Teraz miał idealną okazję, by wyznać jej miłość balladą. Wybral by którąś ze starych, takich jak "Ajfonie od Musume". To był jego ulubiony kawałek. Postanowił ją zanucić. "Brał je miał Musume, kocham cię Miał! Ajfony, tylko troszkę od cię fajniejsze Brał Kocham, tak bardzo kocham je i cię! Bejb! Kim Kardasien swoją na ciebie ucharakteryzowałem Oł je, je, meow, meow, je, kici brał Lolof, Lolof, Lololollofffffffffffff!" Szedł więc ze spuszczoną głową i nawet nie zauważył, gdy wpadł na różowowłosą dziewczynę! -Oł! Heloł! Zio! Ja tu nawa! Ajm from Ameryka! Du ju si de sala łif dyro? -Och, wiesz... Dyro jest gupi, ziomalenijo! -Oł, racyja pewno szur! A masz tą nju ap? -Jakom? -Oł, bejb, aj noł! It's super gejm ebaut maj ulubiona star, the Kardasien Kim! -Tak, jestem mistrzu w tej ap! -No, to papatki! Aj go tu das dyro! Rozdział 6 Shinkei leżał na swoim łóżku wodnym i grał w Kim Kardaszien. Dzisiaj znalazł w tej apce tej nową dziewczynę. Przeczytał jaj opis: "hei jestem fajnom ciefczynom from amerikan and i hew róż her. aj em krezolka tó" To musiała być ona. Była kreatywna, co widać było po długości jej opisu. Większość miała w nich jedynie "heii!", a ona... Zaprosił ja do znajomhych. Zaproszenie zostało odebane natychmiastowo. hej ziomalko czy ty hocirz do akademki hajs skul?- napisał taq a cosiczeq nom spoteqalisiesmi sie chyba a to ty u dyra bylo gut choci taq jaq muwilesi nom to gut siomallinio muszem lecieci papapapapapapateczqi Ta dyskusja była cudowna! Wreszcie ktoś na poziome! Oczywiście nie mogła się równać z jego Musume, ale była doskonalą osobą do towarzystwa. A właśnie, Musume! Trzeba napisać balladę! Wziął pióro i zamoczył jej w świeżej musztardzie. Na jego mundurek spadła kolejna kropla musztardy, ale nie przejął się tym. Zaczął pisac: "Kiedy zobaczyłem Cię Moja droga Musume Pokochałem właśnie Cię Kochana ma bejbe Wiem, że kochasz mnie Jak ajfony cię oł je Wiem że jestes ma Dziewczyno kochana Lolololololofciam Cię Ołołołołołołołołjeeee! Mumumumumusumeeeee!" Rose Annoying myślała o tym przełomowym chłopaku spotkanym w szkole. Był cudowny. Jego wspaniałe ciało był obrośnięte cudnym tłuszczem. On miał chyba więcej ciała od burmistrza jej wioski! Musiał być niezwykle bogaty. A na jego mundurku byly plamki czegość, co przypominało majonez! Och, pamiętała zajęcia z Mayo Technology*. To były najdroższe zajęcia. Majonez kosztował naprawdę wiele... Teraz wiedziała komu da prezent na powitanie i co to będzie. W szafie miała cały słoik majonezu na czarną godzinę. Podaruje mu go ładnie zapakowanego. MIAŁAM REMONT, WYBAAAAAAACZCIEEE! Rozdział 6. Musume siedziała na swoim łóżku i płakała. BO KARTON JEST GŁUPI I MIAŁ REMONT.... //Dzisiaj o krótko uczuciach... Rose jest słodka, kocham ją! *Pozdro dla kumatych! Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach